


Golden Opportunity

by missingnolovefic



Series: wait for me to come home [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Banter, Blind Date, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, pre-fahc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Gavin's been sitting here waiting for his blind date for half an hour already. Luckily for him, a beautiful stranger shows interest. But just when things are looking up, his date shows up after all.Awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayssna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/gifts).



> YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE KAYS? DID YOU? :P HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUV!

“Is this seat taken?” a smooth voice ripped Gavin from his dark contemplation of the restaurant’s menu. He glanced up at the stranger grinning crookedly down at him. Blond, piercing blue eyes, chiselled jaw, _amazing_ shoulders perfectly shown off by the tight stretch of his shirt, a tantalizing hint of a well-muscled chest-

Still waiting for an answer.

“I guess?” Gavin said, eyes darting towards the door before quickly refocusing on the stranger, whose smile was starting to drop. “I mean, I don’t think so?”

The man chuckled, a rough sound that rolled down his spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Gavin smiled back at him tentatively.

“Sounds complicated,” the stranger replied, before gesturing to the empty space across from him. “May I?”

Gavin was nodding before he could think. He blushed, averting his eyes for a moment. The door jingled, and Gavin’s attention snapped over, but it was only an elderly couple entering the restaurant. His shoulders slumped, and he returned his attention to his new table mate-

Who was watching him intently, blue eyes piercing straight into his soul.

“Waiting for someone?” he asked delicately, arching an eyebrow. Gavin shrugged, lips quirking up into a tight smile.

“Sort of?” He let the smile drop and looked down, tracing the edge of the menu with his finger. “I mean, we were supposed to meet up here half an hour ago, so I’m pretty sure I’ve been stood up.”

There was an awkward pause where neither of them said anything. Gavin kept fiddling with the menu, not sure what to add. Finally, the stranger spoke up.

“Mind if I keep you company until your date arrives?”

“I don’t know if she’ll show up at all.” Gavin laughed self-deprecatingly, hand coming up to play with the single gold hoop in his ear. At the stranger’s look he clarified, “Blind date. She probably saw my ugly mug and got the hell out of here.”

“She’s missing out,” the stranger decided, his hand brushing against Gavin’s on the table as he reached for the untouched wine glass. Gavin’s eyes tracked the motion closely before darting up to meet piercing blue.

“Is she now?” Gavin grinned playfully, leaning forwards. “I-”

“Are you ready to order, sirs?” the waiter interrupted them, and Gavin dropped back in his seat, cheeks warm. He shot the other man a questioning look, not sure if this was going where he hoped it was. The stranger shrugged and turned to the waiter with his order. Then he turned expectantly to Gavin. Flustered, he stumbled over his own words, the menu list burned into his mind after staring at it for so long and still undecided what he should order. The waiter left with a fake smile that barely covered his sneer and returned quickly with a basket of bread.

“So, uh,” Gavin started, clearing his throat. Then he stopped, unable to think of a way to subtly ask whether this still counted as a date. The stranger shifted in his seat, holding out a hand for Gavin to shake.

“I’m Ryan,” he introduced himself. Gavin took his hand with a smile. The other man had a strong grip, his skin warm against his own.

“Gavin,” he said, letting his fingers linger on Ryan’s palm before pulling back. Ryan gave him a smile that had his heart fluttering.

His night was finally looking up. Gavin had mostly resigned himself to eating alone with his date bailing on him, but now his heartrate was picking up again. Ryan was surprisingly easy to talk to. They fell into a light banter almost immediately, a flirtatious note to the teasing just this side of innuendo. For a moment, Gavin allowed himself to relax and enjoy, consider how this night might go after dinner. There was definitely potential, the air sizzling with attraction.

He watched Ryan butter a piece of bread, took in his calloused hands and the grace of the motion, shifting in his seat as he considered what else those fingers might be capable of. He was so distracted by the sight and where it led his thoughts, he didn’t even notice the doorbell chime, nor the clicking of high heels on carpet.

Didn’t look away as Ryan licked a bit of butter off his finger, even as the woman stopped next to their corner table, chest heaving as she caught her breath.

“Oh my God, I am so, _so_ sorry,” she gasped, and Gavin blinked, finally looking up. “There was a thing on the interstate- police barricade- I was stuck in traffic and I didn’t have your number or I would’ve called, I’m so sorry-”

She paused, taking in the pair of them sitting there, and Gavin fidgeted awkwardly. The woman was simply gorgeous - long, purple hair falling in luscious locks around her face, framing beautiful brown eyes and full lips. She was wearing purple glasses and an intricate black wrap dress, a purple purse clutched in one hand.

Looked like his date arrived, after all.

“Um,” she started, looking between the two of them, “sorry, do I have the wrong table? Please tell me I didn’t just make a massive fool out of myself.”

“Uh, no, I mean-” Gavin stuttered, blushing bright red. He shot Ryan a wild look, before turning back to her. “Hi, I’m Gavin?”

“I’m Meg, nice to meet you,” she replied automatically, hand hesitantly lifted halfway. She darted a look at Ryan, obviously flustered, before she did a double take. Her hand dropped and her eyes widened. “Wait a sec-”

“Hello, Meg,” Ryan laughed, smooth like golden honey.

“Wait,” she repeated, blinking rapidly. “ _Ryan_?”

“In the flesh,” he joked, and Gavin turned to stare at the other man, confused.

“Since when is your hair blond?” Meg asked incredulously, indicating Ryan’s head with a wave of her hand.

“Since… since always? This is my natural hair colour!” Ryan tugged at a loose strand and his eyes nearly crossed as he tried to look at it. Gavin choked on air and spit, coughing into his fist.

“No, I mean, I know that, asshole,” Meg continued, frowning slightly. “When did you stop dyeing it black? Last I saw you, you were some kind of Emo McEdgelord.”

Ryan spluttered, his face flushing red in embarrassment. Gavin watched him, fascinated.

“I wasn’t- it wasn’t-” he stumbled over his words, sounding strangled.

“Uh huh. And what about the skull patterns?” Meg teased him, a soft grin gracing her face.

“Skulls are cool, and you cannot persuade me otherwise,” Ryan said with the air of quoting something, or maybe repeating it for the nth time. He crossed his arms and gave Meg a haughty look, before breaking into a grin. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s been _ages_ ,” Meg agreed vehemently, and then fell into an awkward silence as she seemed to remember Gavin’s presence. She glanced between them, and Ryan grimaced, shrugging.

“So, uh,” Gavin cleared his throat, forcing a grin on his face. “I assume you two know each other?”

“Yeah, um,” Meg replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling tightly. “We had the same agent a couple years ago. Back when _he-_ ” She indicated Ryan with her thumb “-was dyeing his hair black.”

“And _you_ had red hair,” Ryan protested, throwing his hands up. Meg grinned cheekily.

“Agent?” Gavin interjected sharply, and maybe it was paranoid but in his work, he could only think of a couple jobs requiring a middleman, like assassins-

“Uh, yeah.” Meg gave him a heavy lidded look that had his blood boiling. “Didn’t I mention I was only in town for a couple jobs? Modelling kinda has you travelling a lot.”

She smiled self-deprecatingly, and Gavin vaguely recalled looking into that before Jack slammed his laptop shut on his fingers. Apparently background checks weren’t normal dating behaviour. _More like stalking_ , Jack had muttered under her breath, and the look in her eyes made him promise to stick to police records and possible connections to rival gangs.

He _had_ caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman semi-naked, but not for long enough to ah… remember distinguishing features. His gaze dropped to her chest for a second, before he tore it away blushing brightly. Meg raised an eyebrow and Ryan cackled.

“Yeah, that’s a common reaction,” he reassured Gavin, patting his hand. Then he made to stand up, looking sheepish. “I’ll let the two of you get on with your date then. It was nice to meet you, Gavin. Don’t be a stranger, Meg.”

“No, wait,” Gavin blurted out, reaching for Ryan’s hand. The other two turned to look at him, startled. “I mean,” he fumbled, flustered, unsure where to go from here. “You obviously have some catching up to do, it’s okay, I don’t mind leaving, at least the reservation won’t go to waste-”

“No way,” Meg objected immediately, hotly. She put her hands on her hips and glowered at him. “You two have obviously hit it off, and it’s my own fault for being late. I’m not going to come between that-”

“No, it’s fine,” Gavin started, and-

“Okay, no,” Ryan protested at the same time, when-

“Is there a problem here?”

The waiter appeared out of nowhere, and Gavin watched in fascination as colour rose high on Meg’s cheeks at the disgruntled look she received. She nervously smoothed down her dress as the waiter started tapping his foot impatiently, probably peeved at the scene they were causing. Meg looked a little lost, surprised by encountering Ryan so suddenly and overwhelmed by the situation. The gears were turning in his mind, a simple solution to the dilemma presenting itself-

“No problem,” he intervened smoothly, giving the waiter his best winning smile. “If you could bring a third setting? The rest of our party has arrived.”

The waiter gave him a disbelieving look, but Gavin just continued smiling. Then he nodded with a forced smile, murmuring a “Certainly, sir.” before vanishing back into the kitchen. Gavin exhaled, shoulders slumping, and turned to face Ryan and Meg, who were both looking a little stunned.

“Sorry, is that okay with you?” Gavin asked, realizing that he sort of jumped to conclusions. “I mean, that way no one would have to leave, right?”

“Sure,” Meg said with a wide grin, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Budge over, Ryan.”

“Shouldn’t you be sitting between the two of us?” Ryan joked, waggling his eyebrows. Meg hit his shoulder with her purse in retaliation. “Ow!”

“I’m a big girl, thank you very much.” Meg scowled, giving him another love tap. “I don’t need two strong studs to protect me from the common masses.”

“Yeah, but you trust me to have your back, right?” Ryan returned, voice going serious. “Can’t very well make Gavin sit in the corner surrounded by two potential threats.”

There's a moment of silence, as they all exchanged knowing looks. Los Santos was rife with crime, that much was true, and trust had to be earned. Gavin glanced between the two of them, until Meg huffed and plopped into Ryan’s lap. The man squawked, raising his hands clear in the air, and Gavin boggled at their familiarity.

They looked good, together.

“Oh, shut up, Rye,” Meg admonished, wriggling all over his lap before scooting over next to him and dropping her purse on the bench, settling in the corner of the round booth at an equal distance to both men. Gavin shifted in his place, jeans uncomfortably tight after that display.

“Y’know, I _do_ have a gun,” he blurted out the first thing to come to mind to break the awkwardness of the moment. Both his dates tensed, and he ran that sentence through his head again. Blushing, he added hastily, “It only has one bullet! It’s ok, I didn’t mean it like a… a threat or… well, bugger me, I gone and done made it weird now, didn’t I.”

Because this is Los Santos, a city with a thriving criminal element. It’s rare to find anyone unarmed, but that doesn’t mean you go about announcing it like that. Gavin’s still busy berating himself, when Ryan piped up.

“ _Why_ do you only have one bullet?”

“Because the bullet isn’t the _point_ , Rye,” Gavin echoed Meg’s nickname for the man, grinning widely. He leaned back in his seat, spreading his hands showily. “I don’t need to hit my assailant, luv.”

He leaned forward, like parting with a trade secret, the other two leaning in curiously.

“All I have to do,” he whispered, and he noticed smugly how they were watching him, entranced, “is pull the trigger.”

With a shit-eating grin, he reclined in his seat, eyes sparkling. Meg’s eyes narrowed, and Ryan cocked his head, frowning thoughtfully.

“It’s rigged, obviously. An explosive? Too close, would cause yourself more damage than your attacker. A distress beacon?” he mused, and Gavin flashed him a lazy grin.

“Maybe,” he replied vaguely, waving his hand through the air. Next to him, Meg hissed through her teeth.

“You _idiot_ ,” she growled, keeping her voice low. “Why would you tell us that?” She slapped her palm over his mouth as he made to reply. “What if we were going to rob you, or, or- I don’t know! Your element of surprise would be _gone_. Don’t just tell strangers!”

Gavin did the only thing he could do: he licked her. With a grimace, Meg took her hand back, just in time for the waiter to arrive with another set of tableware for her. She gave him a vapid smile, covertly rubbing her hand over the seat cushion. The waiter filled another glass of wine for her, refilling Gavin’s and setting down the entrées. They waited quietly until he left.

And maybe Meg was right, maybe he shouldn’t have told them. He’s feeling a little foolish now, but he was dead-set on impressing his dates. His setup was ingenious, was his pride. He knew he was a bad shot, couldn’t even hit a target three out of five. Setting up a system that alerted Geoff and Jack when he pulled the trigger gave him back-up in an emergency, and until they arrived he could play confident, threaten them with an empty gun, make threats.

He’d only recently added Michael, figuring that by now he could trust his boi to at least come to his rescue.

So maybe he’d wanted to show off his intelligence a little. Perhaps he was feeling just a tiny bit intimidated having a date with two witty and beautiful people. But the way they reacted seemed to confirm that they were more than models, used to guns and danger, which made them dangerous in turn. And maybe he shouldn’t have, but he was feeling just tipsy and flirty enough to plow on regardless.

“Well, am I being robbed by two gorgeous models later?” he couldn’t help but ask, tilting his head and smirking. “Because if you want me to strip down, there’s easier ways.”

Meg threw her head back and laughed, while Ryan choked on the cocktail tomato he’d just plopped into his mouth.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Meg drawled, her hand casually dropping onto his knee. Gavin tensed for a second, before forcing himself to relax. Meg looked at him with arched brows, fingers dancing up the inside of his thigh about halfway before she withdrew her hand. By then, Ryan had finished his coughing fit.

“Gun like that would be useful,” she mused, giving Ryan a wicked grin. “Shame we’re so rarely in the same state, or I’d have an excuse to seduce the secrets out of Gavin here.”

“I saw him first,” Ryan joked, sending Gavin a heated look. He swallowed, shifting in his seat to subtly adjust himself.

“He’s _my_ date,” Meg retorted faux affronted, fluttering her eyelashes at Gavin in turn. He looked between the two of them, his face feeling hot.

“Well, _you_ got here late, so.”

Ryan smirked smugly, winking at Gavin. A foot slid between his, nudging his legs a little wider. Gavin pressed back against him, butterflies in his stomach at the overt flirting.

“Well, _I’m_ sitting closer to him, _so_.”

To make her point, Meg scooted closer, draping her arm over his shoulders and leaning into his space. Gavin’s breath hitched, and his gaze dropped involuntarily to her decolleté, her boob a warm weight pressing against his arm.

“Ladies, please,” Gavin squeaked, trying for a smooth voice and failing miserably. Flustered, he barged on regardless. “There’s enough of me to go around.”

Ryan leaned over the table, grabbing Gavin’s hand, his thumb stroking over his knuckles. He gave him a smoldering look from underneath his lashes, and Gavin’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll show you how much _not_ ladylike I am,” he rumbled, and Gavin didn’t dare to blink. “If you, um, are into that I mean?”

Meg chuckled at Ryan’s stuttering, and the spell broke. Gavin gave the other man an amused grin, but turned his hand around to tangle his fingers with Ryan’s.

“Smooth, Rye,” Meg declared, moving back to her place.

“We should eat before the food goes cold,” Gavin reminded them dryly, trying to change topics. His dick was still way too interested in the proceedings.

“Aren’t entrées supposed to be cold, though?” Ryan teased him, even as he dropped Gavin’s hand to pick up his fork.

“What about soup?” Meg responded, starting to move some of the appetizers to her own plate.

“Yeah, Rye-bread.” Gavin grinned wickedly. “What about soup?”

Ryan just groaned, but joined their laughter soon after.

 

* * *

 

“So, this was fun.”

Gavin felt warm and satisfied. The evening had gone better than imagined, and after a bit of squabbling over who paid for what, they were now lingering outside of the restaurant, not quite willing to leave just yet.

“Sure was,” he agreed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The breeze curling around them was cold, a couple orange leaves tumbling across the pavement. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and he tilted his head up to see Ryan smiling fondly. Shrugging internally, he leaned into the warmth of his body.

“Any plans for the rest of the night?” the other man asked, hot air hitting Gavin’s ear and making him shiver. Meg stepped closer to them, turning her attention towards Gavin as well. He smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, I don’t put out on the first date,” he said, patting Ryan’s arm. The man relaxed his grip on him, allowing him to escape if he so wanted, but Gavin snuggled into the embrace instead. “It’s nothing personal.”

“You’d have said yes if it was just one of us,” Meg observed keenly, already nodding along.

“Probably, yeah,” Gavin admitted sheepishly. Meg smiled, lifting a hand up to cup his cheek.

“But right now you’re outnumbered,” she continued, and he nuzzled her palm.

“Just a bit,” he agreed, eyes half-lidded and heated.

“Los Santos is a dangerous city,” Ryan concurred, his lips brushing over Gavin’s ear.

“Shame,” Meg said, but there was an easy acceptance to her voice. She leaned forward, mouth close to Gavin’s. He could feel her exhale, the mischievous glint in her eyes as she lowered her lashes. “Maybe next time?”

“I’d like that,” Gavin murmured, lips grazing hers as he talked. Behind him, Ryan was a solid warmth, and his blood started pooling in his lower regions. “A next time, I mean.”

Meg hummed, the hand cupping his chin dropping down to his shoulder to press him up against Ryan as she leaned in and captured his mouth. It started out gentle, a testing of waters. Then she tilted her head, pressing in closer, her leg nudging between his, and Ryan opening his arms to snake around her waist, too.

Gavin squirmed between them, ass wriggling against Ryan’s now obvious interest in the proceedings, while his hands fluttered over Meg’s back and sides, not quite sure where to settle. Teeth grazed over his lower lip, and he angled his head to give Meg better access. A hot mouth descended on his exposed neck, Ryan nibbling and licking at his throat while Meg ravished his mouth.

An eternity later, they broke apart, and Gavin returned Meg’s wild grin. Ryan was subtly rubbing up against his behind, one of his hands slowly gliding up Meg’s side, teasing over her breast, before sliding over her neck and into her hair. He leaned over Gavin’s shoulder and pulled her closer, his other hand settling over Gavin’s wandering one and leading it down to lay on Meg’s bottom.

As the two of them exchanged an equally heated kiss with him awkwardly sandwiched between them, he let his other hand roam freely over Meg. With a stifled sound of triumph, he dropped his hand into a side pocket of her purse, his free hand groping her ass absentmindedly.

Gavin pulled out Meg’s phone, swiping open the screensaver (and resolving to remind her of proper security later), before saving his number under her contacts. He considered sneaking it back in, but decided honesty was the better course of action here.

Instead, he leaned in and let his lips wander over her exposed throat, beard stubble rubbing over sensitive skin. She shivered and pressed in closer, and Gavin took that as encouragement to start nibbling at the skin just under her jaw.

It took them a long while to part, breathless and flushed. Ryan took a step back, and finally, Meg reluctantly backed off, too. After trying and failing to adjust himself, Gavin gave up and cleared his throat.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly, looking from Ryan to Meg, offering her the phone. “I’ve taken the liberty to add in my number, so… Call me.”

“I will,” Meg agreed, taking her phone back from him, She gave him a chastising look, but her red cheeks made it less effective. She glanced hesitantly towards Ryan. “Can I give him your number, too?”

“Yeah,” Gavin rasped hoarsely, giving the other man a crooked smile. Ryan came to stand beside Meg, slinging an arm around her waist. “You guys have fun, okay?”

“We will,” Ryan said firmly, reaching out to brush his knuckles over Gavin’s cheek in goodbye. “Until next time?”

“Next time,” Gavin agreed breathlessly, before turning around reluctantly and making for the street he parked his car. One last longing glance over his shoulder showed him Meg and Ryan, cuddled together in the cold autumn night, both watching him fixedly as he walked away. Gavin grinned, putting a bit of a sway into his steps.

Behind him, laughter like dark honey mixed with the sound of angelic bells.

He was so, so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for the scene when Ryan and Meg go off to her hotel immediately after this fic. It'd be mostly smut, and I don't know when I'll have time to write it, but in general, is there any interest for a turnwood smut spinoff?


End file.
